No Where Else To Go
by DancingWithMRBrownstone
Summary: AU Rachel, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Finn, and Artie are all stuck in a rehab facilitly dealing with their problems and each other's. Not only do they have to fight the craving of their drugs but also teenager needs. Some will turn out unsuccessful in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**No Where Else To Go **

* * *

**Finn**

The suns up. My eyes hurt, it's like, almost like I'm a vampire. Except instead of craving blood, I live for drugs. They ask me to remove my sunglasses from my pale face (see, I even have the pale face). They, as in the people who wear the blue uniforms, who sit behind the desks, the people who pretend to help us and act like they give a shit about us. I obey of course, because my mother is behind me with Burt. Now the people are starring. Starring at my blood shot eyes, the bags under my dilated pupils. The girl with the ponytail stares at my mouth. The mouth that keeps smacking against my lips because my mouth is dry. After moving her gaze from my mouth she sighs and writes down the drug I'm on, or coming down from. Her perfect hand writing writes 'Amphetamine' on the line.

**Quinn**

The yard has dog waste all over the place. I'm not even been inside and I'm already stressed. When was the last time they cleaned this dump? Did I forget to pack my hand santizer? Good, I spot it when the lady dressed in the blue is digging through my belongings. She takes the bottle and places it with my other cleaning supplies I have packed. The lady pulls out a trash can from under the desk and- Oh mo god! She just threw away my things! Mine! My personal belongings! Then I ask her if her mother has ever taught her manners. The person who is suppose to help me laughs in my face and now everyone is staring at me! Everyone. Then she fiddles with my bags zippers and reveals a perscription bottle with my name printed on it. She takes it out and examines them before trashing my medication. Then I see her write perscrption drugs on the paper before her.

**Artie**

My palms are sweaty, but that might just be because of my gloves. My father wheels me in the front door. The air condition hits my skin and I think I just entered what is suppose to be hell. Yup it's hell for sure because everyone in the freaken building stops to stare at me when they hear my wheel chair squeak. I gulp down my breakfast that I feel coming up. My fingernails begin to scratch my face because of the attention I'm getting. Or maybe it's the effects from the drugs. But I can't still be high? Can I? No, no it's just the nervousness. But I feel my withdrawl, I feel the headache in my head, I feel the stomach ache and I am pretty sure I feel my legs sweating. The supposbedly nice workers get out from the little desk offices and start looking over me. They are looking at my cracked glasses, my torn gloves, my nerdy vest and most of all they can tell what I'm on. The women with the blue pants walks to her desk, and even though I can't see over the desk I can tell she's writing 'Methamphetamine'.

**Rachel**

The green boogers run down my nose and I sniff it back up. Why is my nose so runny? I've never had a runny nose since... forever. Or I was just too high to notice or too drunk to notice? My father's stare is what I feel the most. I can't see him well, but I sure do feel his stare. I feel like I'm naked under a microscope and he's pointing out all my flaws. No. No, this can't be. They can't be doing that, they're my fathers. But they can also not be. I have two gay fathers for crying outloud! I was adopted, I know this, I'm not stupid. Okay, Rachel breathe your parnoid right now. My parents call my name and I realize I'm being waited on. I see the lady who works at this place. The place where I am suppose to get better, in my father's words not mine. I take off my loose jacket that's twice my size. She examines me and looks at my eyes to see any clues to what my drug of choice is. I feel the warm liquid running down my nose again so I sniff it back up. The employee stops in her tracks and looks at my face. All she says is 'cocaine' and I can hear my fathers nodd behind me. She returns to the desk and scribbles down something.

**Santana**

The day is beautiful. The sun it great. The wind is fresh. The gas price is low today. The day is great-except it's not. The day is not beautiful. The sun is too bright. The wind smells like shit. The gas is always expensive. And me? Well I fell like shit. My head hurts, I'm tired out of my brains, this fat ass lady keeps looking at me like I'm some sort of pig in a county fair, being judged. Not to mention I smell as if a skunk peed all over me. And I think 'chubs' smells me too because I watch her write majuajnna on a piece of paper. Then the she-devil asks me to undo my jacket. I tell the lady that I'm not wearing anything under. Mr. Woman then gives me a sympathetic look before telling me she doesn't give a fuck. It's a good thing it's really early in the morning because no one is in the lobby, place. I unzip my jacket and it pools at the bottom of my feet. 'Chubs' then starts to look at my arms then she writes Heroin next to pot.

**Puck**

Fuck this place. Fuck that dog laying on the grass. Fuck that plastic flamingo in the grass. Fuck you. Fuck this lady who's looking at me. Fuck the pen that is writing Acohol on that fucking paper. Fuck these bright lights. Fuck that fish in that fish tank...fuck that fish tank too. Fuckity fuck fuck.

**Quinn **

Why is she looking at me like this? In this state of being? Oh god! I didn't shower this morning! God dammit! Wait! This floor has not been cleaned! When wa- Why is she touching me when I am naked! God I pray to you right now, get me out of here!

**Finn **

I think I am about to die in this place. That thing that's suppose to be a lady is examing me... naked! Butt naked! Oh god. I think I might puke. She's starting to touch me now. I need something, anything. I will do anything at this point to get me out of this building. I start to make a run for it. I feel the cool air agianst my hot skin as I run into the hall way. I only make it to the yard where I fall and land in dog shit!

**Rachel**

I think I might have just seen a ghost. Or a really really pale guy run out the door butt naked. I'm just glad I'm not on whatever he's on. Must me heroine. Must be. I do not want to be in a place with junkies. I am not a junkie! Will never be a junkie! Never! God! only a junkie says that.

**Puck**

…...Fuck. This. Place. If I am going to die I rather be high then in this place. I really need a cigarette. I can have a cigarette? The brosure said cigarette's allowed. Please tell me I can smoke a fucking cigarette. Fuck. My. Life.

**Artie**

The woman in blue is giving me that look. That look 'oh your that kind of druggie.' I can feel her eyes on my back. She's probably thinks I'm ridiclouse with my vests and nerdy glasses. I'm going to get beat up by someone, yes. I regret coming here, I could still be in my little box room with my drugs and vests.

**Santana**

That she-devil is gay, lesbian. I just know it. I could feel her eyes on my boobs. She licked her lips when she went down there to check me. I wonder if I were to do a favor for her if she would let me out of here?

**Rachel**

Well you know what they say, when you're high there's now where else to go but down.

* * *

**Decided to start a new story. So the main couple is puckleberry and maybe Fuinn or somthing leave it in a review :D If you like the story then I would like to know so I can write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Where Else To Go**

* * *

**Santana**

I forget I cried.

I forget I prayed.

I forget I tried to call my parents.

And most of all I forget I am in rehab, but I can't.

I walk down the long hallway that seems to never end. My face has at least a pound of make-up on to hide my face. My hair is frizzy and everywhere because Mr. Woman trashed my hair supplies. I emerge from the hall into the place called the cafeteria. I await for some one called Holly Holiday. Really? She must be a porn star. I mean who's name is Holly Holiday and not a whore? I feel a tap on my shoulder. My whole body turns to see a tall woman with straight blonde hair. She looks like she's in her forties or something. She grabs my hand and pulls me along with her.

"Are you Holly Holiday?" I ask her.

The blonde nods. "I am your group counselor. I will show you your group." she pulls me along.

She takes me to the middle of the cafeteria where four other kids are sitting. I first see this ridiculous guy with a Mohawk. He's even worse then the Ex-Porn star, he's the soon-to-be porn star. And his name is probably even worse. Next to him is tall guy. He looks mellow and easy to talk to. Nothing to say about him but a average Joe. A blonde girl with her hair perfectly straight and perfectly divided down the middle, sits straight and head held high next to the average Joe. This girl has her head held high? Who sits like that at a rehab place? She must be the kind of person her tries to be picture-perfect, a wanna be ace.

"Sit." the porn star tell me.

I sit on the nearest chair: next to Mohawk boy.

"Santana, this is your group," she waves her arm to the three teenagers in front of me like I have won a prize or something.

"This is Noa-

"Puck," he interrupts her and gives me this stupid smirk.

I don't move, I don't even blink when he extends his arm for me to shake. Holly makes her way to Average-Joe. Her hands reach down and smack off the sunglasses he has on his face.

"No sunglasses." she says. "This is Finn." she stands behind him, patting his hair.

I move my eyes off of the porn star and finally look at Finn's eyes. They're bloodshot and has bags underneath them.

"He's still coming down," she says quietly but I know Average-Joe heard her.

Holly Holiday glides to her right and is standing above, Ace. "This beautiful girl is Lucy," she smiles.

I see the blonde has her hands underneath the table and not one inch of her is touching the table. She's overdressed for sure. When I remove my eyes I see that the porn star has excused herself from us.

"So what's your drug of choice?" soon-to-be porn star says.

I look at him and see that smirk again, and I almost, almost, punched him. "What?" I say at him.

"Drug of choice," Average-Joe lifts his head from the table and pulls up his sleeves. "See, mine is-

"Amphetamine." I finish for him.

"Yeah. How did you know?" he asks.

"I could tell when I walked up to the table. You have a headache, your sweating like crazy, and your eyes were a dead give away."

Finn nods slowly. He looks away from my eye sight like he's embarrassed about his drug.

"What's yours?" I ask the Mohawk boy.

"Anything really, but mostly alcohol." he shrugs as he leans back in his sit. He begins to mess with salt and pepper shakers. "Your's," he raises an eyebrow and peeks at me through the corner of his eye.

My shoulder rises, I shrug. "I mess around with pot, dabble in heroin." my voice cracks a bit when I say the last part. Part of me believes that I'm not a heroin addict, but of course I am.

"Heroin?" the blonde girl finally speaks.

I shift in my seat to look at Ace. "Yeah," I say. It feels sort of good to say that I'm addict to Heroin. It's not right, it just feels good not to lie, to finally admit it. Ace is giving me the look of 'You're really a drug addict.' She must me a pills kind of girl.

"What?" I say in my bitch tone. "Have you not seen a real drug addict?" I raise an eyebrow, making her feel stupid for staring at like that. "Let me guess, you must be here for prescription pills?" I ask.

Ace ducks her head and doesn't give any of use eye contact.

Ha! Serves her right. She shouldn't be giving me that look when she's here for the same reason why I am here. What makes her so special?

"So." Puck says, leaning in so close that I can only hear him. "I've never seen heroin scars before; you think I could see some of yours?" he quirks an eyebrow running his gaze up my body.

With out giving it much thought I smirk back at this dude I don't even know. I have only been here for three hours and I am making bad choices.

I could slap his face away.

I could say 'fuck you'.

I could walk away.

I could ignore him.

I could have said no to drugs and not be in this situation I am in now. But instead when he runs his hand up my leg I feel my feet run up the side of his leg.

Once you make one bad choice it feels like you have to make more bad choices.

**Rachel**

I wait and lay on my back watching the images in my head disappear as a worker dressed in blue barges into my room.

"Get up, it's past sleeping hours," she warns me.

I moan and roll off my twin bed, expecting the day to be as shitty as I feel. Horrible. The brush bristles run through my hair, untangling my messy hair. I turn to the hallway and feel myself hyperventilating, this would be a good time for Kurt's pep talks. The only problem is that he isn't here, he is not here in rehab to talk me through all of this. I grab the rob from behind the door and slip it on while exiting the room.

You can do this Rachel. Game face, they are not any better than you.

I emerge out of the hallway and see the cafeteria, sprinkled with patients. I stop and notice that everyone is sitting in groups, not one person is sitting alone in the room. I twist, ready to escape the room with my dignity.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry." A blonde woman says to me. "Hi, Holly Holiday. You're group counselor! Let me show you to your table." Her hand reaches and grabs my own. She drags me to a table in the middle of the cafeteria with five other teenagers sitting.

"Group, welcome to our last member, Rachel Berry," Holly introduces me to the rest.

They all look at me while I stand awkwardly staring at the five. Three boys and two girls. There is a guy in a wheel chair who sits uncomfortable in his chair fidgeting with his gloves. He has glasses on and a brightly colored vest. Next to the wheel chair boy is a blonde girl who sits perfectly and smiles perfectly. Is she in the right place? Next to blonde is a tall guy who looks like he's coming down from a high, poor guy. Another seat next to him is a guy with a Mohawk, and just by looking at him I can tell that he is cocky bastard. He smirks at me giving me a head to toe look down. I tug at the ends of my rob, closing my cleavage. Last a Hispanic girl sits with black frizzy hair covering her face. She's going to be a bitch.

"Here, sit." Holly says and I follow her orders. "Group sessions will start in 10 minutes," she smiles and disappears before I can ask her a single question.

"Rachel, huh?" the tall guy says. He extends his hand out to me and I willingly take it in my small hand. "I'm Finn," he smiles a crook smile and leans back into his chair.

"Lucy," the blonde tells me with a pearly white smile. I'm starting to hate this Quinn girl, she's so perfect.

"Hello," I say to both of them with a little wave.

"Artie," the guy in the wheel chair introduces himself.

"Santana." the black haired girl speaks.

"Noah, but you can call me Puck," Noah gives me a head nod and smirks again.

"Nice to meet you Noah," I say, emphasizing the Noah, to make it clear.

He clicks his tongue and rises his eyebrow as he leans back in his chair. We all sit in our seats and dismiss the fact that we are drug addicts, some of us know, some of us don't. I shift in my seat and pray that the next ten minutes past fast.

When my group arrives in the room that we have group sessions I take a seat next to the window quickly. Finn and Artie take the seats next to me. We're all nervous, even the guy who they all call Puck. Drug addicts all have a story to why they're a drug addicts and today that is what we are going to be talking about. I have seen the movies that deal with drug addicts in rehab facility, that is always what you talk about on the first day.

"Okay group," Holly says as she takes her own seat by Noah. I watched her stare at Noah, I was witnessing a soon-to-be affair. "We're going to start off today easy, since you all just entered rehab, you all are going share your drug of choice. Simple, easy."

Easy for you, you sober blonde.

"Let's start with Artie and go clockwise, okay?" no one answers so she nods her head to Artie. "Go ahead Artie tell us all what your drug is."

I watch Artie out of the corner of my eyes. He squeezes his knuckles together and breathes loudly as he glares at the floor. "I, uh-" he shifts in his wheel chair and wipes off the sweat forming on his forehead. "Uh, Meth," he barley whispers out.

"Good!" Holly claps loudly. "Thank you for sharing to us all." I look at Holly and quirk an eyebrow at her. "Next."

"This is ridiculous!" the other blond says. "I do not belong here with all you junkies!" Lucy sits up forward and breathes deeply. "I am not a drug addict," she speaks calmly. Her face is still and unmoving while we all watch her.

"Well Miss Fabray your record says that have a prescription drug problem, so bad that you stole money from your family to fuel your addiction?"

Lucy gasps out loud and stands from her seat applaud. "You have no right to share that to these low life's!"

Did she just call me a low life? I roll my eyes and ignore it, brush it off. But the Hispanic doesn't, she also stand from her seat and starts shouting Spanish words.

"Lopez sit your ass down!" Holiday yells pointing to Santana and points her other finger to Lucy. "And you! Shut your pill-poppin mouth and sit your whiny ass down!"

Lucy falls down into her seat and shuts her mouth instantly. As for Santana she stand unfazed from Holly's speech.

"What did I tell you? Sit your ass down or march down to the wardens quarters. And let me warn you he's a hell lot worse then me." Holly faces Santana and talks to her right in her face.

Santana rolls her eyes and plants her ass back in her seat. "How the fuck am I in this place?" she tells herself after she's sitting back down.

"Now, Lucy tell us all what your drug is."

Lucy sits in her seat and laughs, "I'm not a drug addict, but I've been taking some pills that my doctor had prescribed to me."

"Alright," Holly claps her hands and smiles. "Good, all you had to say. Next."

Puck grunts and sits up in his seat. "Alcohol and the occasional puff of weed." He brings his smoking fingers to his lips and pretends to smoke a joint. He chuckles and I roll me eyes at him. What a bastard.

I find Holly smirking at Noah and he returns it by wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Next." she clears her throat and turns to Santana.

I actually hope that the two of them hook up so Noah gets kicked out and Holly gets fired. I snicker to myself and listen to the rest of Santana's ramble.

"Just weed. I don't know why I am even in this prison if you ask me-

"I didn't ask you, I asked you what your drug of choice is, so tell us." Holly interrupts Santana rudely, okay I am really getting annoyed of this middle aged woman.

"Weed that's it, and maybe I've shot Heroin in my blood stream so what?" she shrugs and leans back in her seat.

"I say that you've shot a lot of heroin in your blood," I say.

"Excuse me Hobbit, what did you say?" she asks me and glares at me.

"You're a junkie and you're probably the only one who actually needs help."

Santana nods her head and sucks on her teeth as she jumps to her feet screaming Spanish at me. Noah grabs her before she can actually do anything to me but I've already lost my patience once Santana has settled down.

"Bitch stop your complaining and-

"Shut the hell up midget!" she rises a hand to me and wobbles her head back and forth. "What's your drug? Some kind of herbal medicine?" she chuckles out, "Come on tell us what your drug is!"

I sit back in my seat and cross my arms. "Cocaine."

"The rich drug," Holly snickers. "Every group has one." she shakes her head. "It's also the most addictive drug."

"Now both of you girls shut up." Holly tells us and shifts to Finn.

"Finn tell us what your drug is.

"Speed." He shrugs like it's nothing and places his head in his knees.

"Look you all, as you noticed I am not a counselor who gives a damn, I am here only to help you. Help you become sober, it's my job. And after this moment I you all are going to be partnered up with a person in this room and you are going to get to know them. First order of getting sober, getting along."

"Lucy and Santana."

"Fucking great, at least it isn't Rachel" Santana breathes out as she grabs Lucy's hand and practically drags her out of the room.

Whew! Glad I didn't get paired with Santana!

"Finn and Artie."

"You're wheeling yourself out of here," Finn tells Artie as he shuffles out of the room with Artie rolling behind him.

With Finn and Artie paired together that means...

"And Rachel and Puck."

Fuck no!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and everything else for this story, means a lot.**

**Also sorry that I haven't updated this story or my other stories I have been really busy these past couple of weeks with my schools homecoming and the fair in my town. **

**Review please, means a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**No Where Else To Go**

* * *

**Puck**

Rachel's interesting to me. She intrigues me but I seem to disgust her. But spending five minute with her is driving me up the wall, and even anxious for me to get my hands on some alcohol, hell I'd even drink wine.

Now I just have to find a way to get my hands on some kind of liquor.

"Noah are you even listening to me talk?!"

"No, I wasn't because you are bat shit crazy! But if you want to have a no-strings attached sex, then I'll listen." I sit up from her bed and send her a cheeky smile before exiting the room. When I enter the hallway I hear her scream and I smirk as I walk down the hallway.

"Hey!" the speed-guy runs down the hall to me. "Puck, right?"

I smile a bored smile and rise my eyebrows giving him the answer. "The one and only. What do you want?" I ask him as I continue down the hall. This rehab place huge, if it wasn't a psycho place for druggies it would probably be a nice hotel thing. This shit house even has a elevator, that no patients are allowed to go on. Only employees get to ride them since a couple had sex in the elevator a couple years ago. Now patients have to take the stairs. Lucky us.

"I noticed my room had some of your things, I guess we're roommates. Thought we should get along." Finn shrugs in his white robe.

"This is a rehab facility, not a community building. Why do we all have to be friends? I've got plenty back home," I tell him rudely, it's the truth.

Finn stops and gives me the kind of look that I get a lot from jocks back home. Finny boy must be a football boy, quarter back too. "Well Puck, you are a good observer because this place is rehab and I am pretty sure that we're not leaving anytime soon." With that said he turns on his heels and stomps away.

Well that was rude. Baby. He's going to have a rough night since he's going to be a cold turkey which means I am going to be up hearing him shivering and throwing up.

I ignore the tall man and continue exploring this place. The back of the building is a lounge, complete with a pool table, Foosball, snack bar, and a lot of other shit. The walls are glass and it leads to deck outside. I see a couple guys sitting on the tables... smoking a cigarette. Thank god.

I lead myself through the other teenagers and outside the facility. It's chilly, due to the fact that it's almost winter, fall is about to end. I guess I should wear a robe, everyone else is.

"Hey man, do you have another? I could really use one," I ask a blond guy sitting on the table looking out to the horizon.

He blows out the smoke from his mouth and turns from me. I sigh as he returns with another cigarette, he tosses me a lighter and I light it. "First day?" he questions.

"Yeah, it fucking sucks," I reply as I blow out my smoke into the cold air. I take a seat next to him on the table look out from the deck.

He chuckles as he taps the ashes of the cigarette into the ash tray on the table. "My first thought when I got dumped into this place too."

"And to make it worse my counselor is a fucking bitch, Holl-

"Holly Holiday."

"You know her?" I ask him.

He nods taking a drag from his cigarette. "Yeah, everyone knows who she is. She's the fucking best at getting punks sober. She's a total bitch but somehow she gets the druggies, into not druggies." As he speaks the smoke exits his mouth. "I even slept with her." he wedges his cigarette into the ash tray and looks to me. "Shit, sorry." he takes a swig of his drink and extends his hand to me. "Sam," he says.

I look at his hand before finally taking it in my own and shake it. "Puck," I take a drag from the cigarette and blow out before talking. "So you banged my counselor?"

Sam laughs as he nods his head. "Yup, had a thing going with her until she ditched me for the Warden."

I laugh as I take another whiff of my cigarette. "Who the hell is the warden anyway?"

He shrugs chuckling. "Beats me, no one knows. Rumor is he picks one girl, sends her up to his office, which is the top floor, and has sex with her. Then she gets to leave no matter how bad their drug problem is."

"Shit." If only the warden was a women.

"Well it was nice meeting you Puck. I have group counseling right now," he gives me head nod before leaving the deck.

**Finn**

"Wake Up!"

I roll off my bed and look at the digital clock and see that it's 5 o' clock. Shit.

"Come on you big oaf!" I hear Holly yell at me. "Today's academic day, meaning each morning starts out with physical education." she giggles at my horror. "Wear something movable in." she tell me in a hushed tone.

"Where's Puckerman?" I ask tiredly.

"Already left. He was suppose to wake you."

"Well he fucking didn't," I sit up from the floor and get to my feet.

I gather myself together and find my shorts as I slip into them. By the time I drag my ass downstairs everyone has made their way to the back of the building. The air is cold and when one breathes you can see their breath. All the patients stretch their legs and everything, I assume that we are going for a run in the trees.

I was cold turkey yesterday, and I don't think it's good for me to be doing this now. I've heard people have died trying to get sober because of the day after they hadn't used their body couldn't take it. Has someone died doing this? Am I going to die?

It's fall so all the leaves on the ground and on the floor are red and yellow, it's quite beautiful. It's probably even beautiful at home, all the leaves blowing in the October wind. But here I am in this dump, I could be at Matt's house banging away on my drum set for what feels like minutes but are really days and days.

"Finn?"

I look up when my name is called, I turn and see Holly with her own workout clothes on. "You ready? Better stretch. Newbies usually get tossed around during the morning run around here."

"Yeah," I say. I quickly stretch and join the bunch of teenagers.

I see Artie through the glass walls and see him watching us all. I wonder if he has his own stretches and workout to do? Then I see Puck out of the corner of my eyes stretching his legs while smoking a cigarette. Fucker, where did he get that cigarette? Santana watches everyone behind the group as she crosses her arms. Lucy is tieing her hair up in a pony tail as she jogs in place. Rachel leans up against a tree to what I think is a aspen tree.

"Alright fucker's lets head out!" someone yells out in the front. "Single file!"

One by one we mold into a line as we jog into the Forrest. I'm in the middle of the line, but soon I find myself lagging to the back of the line. I guess the speed made me a little bit faster too. Lucy passes me and finds her way to the front of the line with Santana on her heels. Puck's a little bit farther then me but he's breathing hard, most likely from the cigarette. I pass him and Rachel as I make it behind Santana.

The sun is rising, the sunshine shines through the trees and reflects on my skin as I continues on jogging, we've been at this for what seems like hours. My shirt and shorts are soaked from the sweat and who else knows what, Santana puked a couple yards back and got a splash or so on my shirt. Heroin addicts are the one's who puke first, says the guys with blond hair. Then it is meth/speed druggies after them are coke and pill poppers, it all depends how bad their habit is.

When I walk up the steps to the facility I make a bee line to my room. Puck's laying on his bead sleeping with sweaty clothes and all. I shed my clothing and jump into the shower and let the hot water run down my skin.

My body is shaking and my breathing is not at all normal either. I start to panic. I need something, a pick me up. I need my drugs, I need it now. I fall out of the still running shower and shackling put on my boxers and then my robe. I feel my way down the hall and outside to the deck, I see a couple guys with cigarettes.

"Can-can I have one?"

For what I can make out, in the state I am in, the person is a girl. She hands me a cigarette, my trembling hands take it from her and put it into my mouth. She lights it for me and I take a long drag from it. I sit on the bench and rock myself back to reality.

"Newbie, right?" she questions.

"How can you tell?" I say sarcastically and run my hands through my hair. "Is the sunlight like really bright?" I ask.

"No, it's just you." I feel her put something in my hands. My eyes open and my hands have a pair of sunglasses in them. I pull them onto my face and feel relief from the light darkness.

"Thanks."

"I'm October," she puts her hand into my view. I place the cigarette in my mouth and shake her hand.

"Finn." I finally look at her. She has dark brown hair, dark enough to be black and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you," she nods once as she backs away from me. She steps back into the building and disappears into the mess of people.

**Quinn**

It's breakfast now and patients are getting pills from the nurses. I envy them. Why do they get pills and I don't? I have a prescription!

The jog was good for me but it wasn't good enough. My head is pounding and my throat is dry, it's dizzy all over the place and I feel like at any moment I could pass out. That's bad right? It that suppose to happen? Maybe it was because I haven't taken my daily dose of my prescription.

I hear everything, the pills rattling in the cups. The pills behind the counter of the nurses station that are being poured into tiny cups. The pills that fall onto the floor. The sound of teenagers swallowing there pills, gulp after gulp.

"Miss Fabray?" I turn at my name.

A nurse look as me and hands me cup of pills. Thank god my prescription was sought through after all. I smile at her and take the cup forcefully.

"Here are your vitamins."

Vitamins!

"Vitamin?" I ask horrid. "What about my pills that my doctor prescribed to me?"

"Miss Fabray those are high doses of prescription drugs. Your mother and father said that they were not to be bothered-

"There has to be a mistake, has to be!" I shiver and stay calm. My body is already reacting to vitamins, I think I am going to puke. I turn from my seat and stand and knock down the lady with the cups of pills. "Oh god! I'm sorry!" I help her to her feet and run past her to the restrooms at the other corner of the cafeteria. I sit on the toilet and hold the different color pills in my hands. I managed to grab a couple while the fat lady was rolling around on the ground. There was five to be exact all different of colors. I take one in my my hand examine it before popping it into my mouth and swallowing it dry.

When I step out of the bathroom I run into someone and fall to the floor.

"Fuck, sorry." the person tells me and helps me to my feet.

My hair is all over my face when I stand on my own. The person removes my hair from my face and looks at me. It's a guy with blond hair and sweats with a white t-shirt on. "Hey, I'm Sam" he tell me and lowers his hand down to me.

"Lucy," I breath out to him.

"Sorry I knocked you over, I was just heading outside to have a smoke," he pulls down a cigarette from his ear and shows it to me.

"You smoke?" I ask him and raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just about everyone in this building does. It's the only thing that takes you off the edge. Want one?"

I feel myself shake my head. "No, I'm not like everyone else in this shit hole" I back away from the wall and walk down the hallway.

"Nice meeting you!" I hear him call behind me.

When I enter my room I open my window and stare out it, watching leaves blow in the wind. The wind against my cheeks feel amazing at the moment, I close them and breath. The pounding in my heart has slowed and my breathing is even, now.

I miss everything. I am numb.

* * *

**So I am thinking of replacing Artie's POV with Sam's. I'm not too sure yet so review!**

**Review!**


End file.
